Smith's Favourite Things
by bloodsoakedleather
Summary: Smith considers his two favourite things to do, and in particular doing them with Oliver. Pure PWP, but seriously, what else can we expect, or want, from Smith? Slash & Smut


**A/N:** YAY! I finally got my Kaboom sub category in movies. Now I can spread the Smith love. This is pure PWP and follows no particular timeline, but does assume there was a different ending to the movie than the actual one.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, but I really wish I did. This is just for fun.

* * *

When it came to guys and sex, Smith had always thought of himself as versatile with a tendency slightly more towards bottom. He liked to fuck, loved it in fact, it was his second favourite thing to do. It was just that he'd always loved getting fucked more. He'd loved it when Hunter had fucked him, he'd loved it when Rex had fucked him and he was pretty sure that if Thor had ever decided to start playing for the other team, he'd have loved Thor fucking him too.

But that was then and this is now and now is different because now he has Oliver and Oliver isn't like any of the other guys he's been with. With Oliver he honestly has no preference, fucking or getting fucked, both blow his fucking mind because seriously, Oliver might look innocent and kinda shy but looks can be deceiving. Truth is the guy is as perpetually horny as Smith and a Goddamn demon in the sack.

And right now that demon is naked and spread-eagled in front of him, cock hard and leaking and laying flat against his stomach, ass tilted slightly upwards, pushing back against Smith's probing, lube slicked fingers and making the most deliciously filthy, moaning, whimpering sounds in his throat that Smith had ever heard in his life. He looks so damn hot like this that Smith can't help but let out an equally filthy sounding moan of his own.

"Fuck, Oliver. My dick is so fucking hard right now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." With his free hand he slowly strokes his own cock, swiping his thumb over the sensitive, swollen head and gasping softly. "I wanna fuck you so bad right now."

Oliver arches his back and rocks harder against Smith's fingers, taking them deeper. He moans _really_ loud and neither of them give a damn that the walls in this building are paper thin and the people in the next room can probably hear _everything_. If they don't get off on the sound of two guys fucking they can just turn the music up louder or something. They've been fucking for a month or more now though and they've never turned the music up in all that time so Smith thinks they probably don't mind too much.

"I want that too." Oliver rasps. "I want your dick inside me now. I want you to fuck me, hard. Come on baby."

Smith can't say no to that, not that he wants to. He removes his fingers carefully from Oliver's ass and reaches for the condom and lube on the nightstand. He tears open the wrapper with his teeth, pinches the tip and rolls the rubber sheath down over his dick, then squirts a generous amount of lube into his hands and coats his length with it before tossing the bottle to one side.

"You ready for me?" He asks, already knowing what Oliver's answer will be.

"Fuck yeah, so ready. Come on baby, give it to me."

Smith doesn't waste any time. He crawls closer, hovering over Oliver's trembling body, supporting his weight with one arm and nudging his thighs further apart with his knees, then takes his cock in his other hand and places the tip against the other boys well lubed hole. Oliver reaches for him, grabbing his bare ass and using the leverage to impale himself in one swift move.

They both groan deeply. Smith's eyes slam shut just for a second and when they open again he sees Oliver beneath him, head thrown back, mouth open, panting breathlessly a look of pure, unadulterated pleasure on his face that is so fucking hot Smith thinks that look alone could make him cum. It's certainly something he'll remember next time he jerks off. But right now he doesn't need to jerk off because right now he's buried balls deep inside the most beautiful man he's ever met in his life and that man is begging to be fucked as if his life depended on it.

"Oh God yeah. So good. Fuck me Smith. Fuck me hard. Please. I need it."

Slowly, teasingly, Smith rolls his hips, easing forward just a little further until he can tell from Oliver's rough whimper and the twitch of his dick that he's hit his prostate, then he pulls out almost all of the way and slams back in, making sure to hit the exact same spot.

"How's that?" He asks, but Oliver's moans are all the answer he needs.

Again he rolls his hips and pulls back. Oliver looks up at him through thick dark lashes, pleading silently for more and Smith gives it to him, over and over, pounding his ass harder and deeper with each thrust until Oliver's writhing beneath him and babbling incoherently. Somewhere between the moans and pleasured screams Smith thinks he can make out a few words.

"More. Yes. Don't stop."

It's hard to tell though because to his ears his own moans sound just as loud as Oliver's.

Before long he feels a familiar tightening in his balls and stomach and he know that means he's going to blow his load real soon.

"Aaahhh, yeah, I'm gonna fucking cum." He mumbles, his thrusts becoming erratic as he tries his best to hold off his climax for just a little while longer. He wants to see Oliver cum first because it's absolutely the hottest thing he's ever seen. Oliver knows this is what Smith wants, it's something they've talked about often in moments of post coital bliss and Oliver is more than happy to give Smith what he wants because he's already so damn close himself, and even as he thinks it he's cumming hard and fast in think white ropes all over his stomach and chest.

A little bit lands on his jaw. Smith leans down dragging his tongue along the bronzed, lightly stubbled skin and licks it up. It's all he needs to send him crashing headfirst into his own orgasm, shaking and gasping and mumbling under his breath.

"Fuuuuuuuuck."

When he's sure he hasn't just shot what was left of his brains out the end of his dick and he can finally think straight again, sort of, he slowly slides out of Oliver's ass, eliciting a small whimper of protest from the other man. He removes the condom, ties a knot in the end and throws it in the general direction of the waste paper basket. He doesn't bother looking to see if it hit or missed, he's to damn beat to care.

He shifts slightly to one side and collapses on his back beside Oliver, both of them smiling the kind of smile that only comes from complete sexual satisfaction.

"Damn! That was fucking intense." Oliver says eventually. Somehow, he's always the first one to find his voice. "I came without even touching my dick."

Smith's chuckle is still somewhat breathy.

"Yeah, and you looked really fucking hot too." He grins, thinking to himself that maybe fucking is his new favourite thing to do now because he can't imagine how being fucked could ever be better than what they've just done.

"Hey." Oliver asks after a few moments, shooting Smith a mischievous grin, that in spit of what they just done, goes straight to his cock. "Do you think if I fucked you like that, you could cum without touching your dick?"

Then again, Smith thinks maybe getting fucked still is his favourite thing to do after all.

* * *

**Reviews appreciated**


End file.
